Lightning and Noctis OneShots
by andoriia-chan
Summary: Different stories about Noctis and Lightning.. ONE-SH0TS   please read and review.thanks.
1. Story 1:Kisses in the Rain

**KISSES IN THE RAIN**

Inspired by the song _Fearless_ by Taylor Swift

Everybody is making their way home after the incredible night ball that was held in the school's gymnasium. Girls on dresses and men on vests and coats, but the thing is, it started to rain hard. Raindrops clearly clatters on the roof, enough to make your ears hurt.

"Oh, why did it need to rain?" some girl complained as she opened her umbrella and make their way home. Lightning looked around her surroundings. She's standing on the waiting area of their school, waiting for the rain to stop if it will even stop. But as she look around, it's like she will be the one to remain here, alone. Her cell phone's dead. 'Damn' she muttered.

Then somebody spoke. "Uh…want to take a ride back home?"

She turned and found her best friend, Noctis. She smiled "Sure"

Noctis is a transfer and they're the one who became seatmates, and it's like fate. They did go along very well. Noctis shielded her and shared her, his umbrella. He walked her into his car. Lightning embraced herself as they got in. Noctis lend her, his coat.

"Thanks" she muttered.

They drive all the night roaming around the city, enjoying its colorful lights. The rain poured lightly this time. They are quiet and still.

"Maybe let's eat for a while" Noctis said. Then he parked the car in front of a fancy restaurant. The atmosphere is quite romantic inside. And they both get anxious at what they were thinking. Lightning's stomach began to churn, as well as Noctis. They both ignored the feeling. Noctis was the one who ordered and paid for the food.

"Thanks" Lightning said as they finished eating and got out the restaurant.

"No big deal. Anytime" Noctis smiled. "There's something I want to show you" he continued.

Lightning smiled as she gave him a puzzled look. They went back to the car.

Lightning have no clue where her friend will take her, until Noctis parked and stopped the car beside a park she just been.

"We're here" Noctis said as he opened the door for her. Then they walked in the aisle-like entrance of this elegant park. They sat on the Bermuda grass. It's still drizzling.

"This rain sometimes get me on my nerves. It always ruins the _mood_" Noctis complained as he look up and found no stars. Lightning chuckled at his complaint, and she look up at the sky too. _No stars_, she thought.

"I sometimes go here when I'm feeling alone and look at the stars. I also want to show them to you, the reason I brought you here. But it seems, they're too are hiding because of this stupid rain." Noctis said, quietly.

Then it suddenly began to rain, but harder this time. They both winced.

"Ooh…it's like they've heard you. You make them mad." Lightning said, smiling.

Noctis chuckled "Then I'm glad."

They stood up and smiled as they look at each other. They began to enjoy the heavy rain. And started to take off their shoes they laughed their hearts out. They ran. They played and enjoy every bit of the rain, not minding the mud that might dirt them and their contacting skins. It seems natural and easy for them this way to let the other know how they feel for each other. Since then, Noctis liked Lightning the day he'd known her. He loved everything about her. Her sweetness, stubbornness and this _carefree _Light he's with, right now. He didn't know already, unsure of himself, if he could take it anymore. He wanted to_ have _her

"We're already wet" Lightning, suddenly said, bringing his thoughts back to reality.

Noctis chuckled "Are you kidding? Since the rain poured we're already wet."

Lightning didn't respond. And shade on the nearest tree. She leaned there so as Noctis. She sighed, breathing heavily, same as he.

He looked at her "Light." He said, breathless. She looked at him, still panting.

"I...I like-no, I love you, Light" he said not sure whether he's doing the right thing or not. He cannot take it anymore. He's falling in love with her even more each day.

Lightning's expression became confused "W-what…"

"Since then I'm in love with you, Lightning. You hear me? I love you, Light..." his voice got blocked by the rumbling thunder.

"N-noct-" she then suddenly felt his lips pressed into hers. She almost closed her eyes. The kiss was so but passionate. And it's her first time to be kissed. She almost lost her senses. Noctis broke off the kiss but his hands still resting on her soft face.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't hide what I felt for you anymore. I love you and I've been in love with you since I've met and known you."

Then suddenly he felt Light's tender lips on his but broke the kiss the same time. He got surprised but pleased.

"I-I don't know how to say it…I-I'm-" she got interrupted as Noctis came kissing her again.

"I Love you more, Light" he muttered between the kisses. Their kisses keep on, since forever, not minding the heavy rain, the reverberating thunder and the mud. Only themselves, what they feel for each other.


	2. Story 2:A Dream Come True

Here, another story again about my favorite couple. Well, sorry if Lightning and Noctis here is a bit OC (well, i still didn't know Noctis' traits really except for his shyness and his false cool demeanor..xD), just bear with me.

hope you like it..tell me what do you think..

don't forget to **Review.**thanks *I really need it.* XD

Btw..thanks for those who reviewed on the first story.. really appreciate it.3

**

* * *

A DREAM COME TRUE**

Inspired by the song_ Fixin' A Broken Heart_

It's been almost an hour, and it's raining hard. She kept explaining something I don't understand. I don't even know where this conversation will turn and end, until…

"…Noctis what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry Noctis, but I'm breaking up with you."

Those words that Stella threw echoed in my ear. I got off-guarded. I was shocked. I didn't expect this to happen. Then I realized that she already left, leaving me alone in this crowded street with no place to go and no one to turn to. I started to pace, slowly, not focusing on where I was really going. I don't care if I got lost, if I got wet, or even get hit by car or trucks. I want to die, already. When suddenly I found myself on my knees.

"Hey! Are you planning to get yourself killed?" I heard a feminine voice, seems panting. I lazily turned and found a girl with strange hair color. She's also on her knees, holding an umbrella on one hand and another gently patted on my back.

"What are you looking at? Answer me; are you trying to commit suicide? If so, I'm telling you, it's not even a great idea." she said

"Kill me! Just kill me now! Why didn't you let me get hit? Why did you save me?" I said. I don't care anymore.

She scoffed "…are you insane?" she got on her feet. And I felt her hand held my arm, trying to make me stand, and I stood, weakly. She brought me to the sheltered area to keep us from getting wet. We sat on the seats there. But as I checked, we're alone in here, only a dim light that seems pretty old. The light of the bulb could collapse any minute.

"It's not that I wanted to go _in_ to your, well, private life. But could you tell me why you are planning to get yourself killed?" I hear her say but I hesitated to look. Will I tell her? Then I remembered it again:

_She just broke up with me. All I know is that we loved each other. I gave all my love to her. All what she wants; until this day comes that she will just tell me that we're not meant for each other…I-I still can't believe and accept what happened. I-it's really too fast…_

…my thoughts trailed off.

"I understand you"

I turn my attention to the girl. Then I realized, I spoke my thoughts too loud. She continued "There's really a chance that we experienced those kind of circumstances. Maybe it's really inevitable. We couldn't stop it. All of us could get hurt, even if we like it or not. You know, part of life. Part of living"

I sat there thinking. _She was right. But where did she get that from?_

"H-have you been in love?" I tried to ask her.

"Y-yeah, before, when I was in high school. There's this guy that I'm crazy about. But I keep that _craziness _inside. Until there's a day that he accidentally bumped into me. He apologized. I was so surprised; I didn't know how to breathe when he introduced himself. I was very happy that day and every other day- My friends starting to get worry, because they noticed that I'm always smiling and happy-because the guy I'm crazy about finally talked to me. We became very close friends. He always ran to me if he had any problems. And me, I'm always there for him, making myself always available even when I was loaded with works: assignments, projects or anything. And the days go by that I'm falling in love with him, even madder. And it seems for me that everything's perfect, that I cannot ask for more. But it seems that I was wrong, really wrong. Life's been cruel to me. One day he ran to me, like he always does. Then he told me that he's been in love with a girl. He never had been in love like that _ever_ in his life. He asked for my help. You didn't know how that been so hard for me, pretending that you're okay. Not hurt.

Then the day comes. _His _day: the happiest moment of his life, arrived. The girl he's been in love with is finally _his_. He didn't even let me know it, and that's the day our friendship ends. I cried all night, none stop. I didn't go to school the following day. My parents started to became worried and my _true_ friends also. I would tell them I'm okay even if I'm really not. Then that's the time I realized, life's really not perfect. They're right, whoever says it. The same time I learned to accept the reality that we're really not meant for each other. That he really meant to her. Then after all that I experienced, I never got a crush on anyone. I don't care on love anymore. They'll just make you hope for nothing and will definitely hurt you in the end. But now I keep on asking myself _what did I saw from that guy_? Then I'll just smile to myself: _Stupid me, I became blind._ " she finished. I just listened. And even if it's long ago, I still could see and hear the bitterness and pain in her voice. She really loved the guy, whoever he is.

"I talked too much, _didn't I_?" she chuckled. "Well, I'm not telling you not to love anymore. And I might say that your girl-I mean _ex_-girlfriend is lucky to have you. She shouldn't give up on you." she said then she moved her gaze to the wet and rainy street. "If she only knew how much you love her." she muttered, sympathetically.

I stared at her, carefully. I just realized, she's beautiful, huh? Beautiful to be sad. That bastard should realize how she loves him, how much she given up just for him. It's like I wanted to hug her, suddenly. To comfort her. Just to make her forget that bastard. Then I realized that my face was just an inch to hers. I moved away. Glad that she didn't notice it. She sat still. What am I doing? I looked at my watch. I didn't notice that it's already this late.

"Uh… It's getting late already. I think you should go home by now. A girl like you should not be this late at night." I managed to say.

She looked at me and down to her watch "oh, yeah. I didn't notice it. You're right, I should be going now. I still have work for tomorrow…so see you when we ever meet there or at the corner." She stood up and faced me.

"Yeah and thanks by the way…" I hesitated "…for saving me from earlier and from the short talk. It's really nice meeting you." I smiled.

"No problem. Hope you move on soon. And hope you find the girl who truly deserves you. We can't tell maybe you already passed by her. So don't lose hope. There's a way that you and you two will meet no matter what. Well, I'm talking too much again… I've never been talking this much." She chuckled. "So if you ever need help, I'm just working nearby. You know Nautilus? Just turn right." She smiled.

"Sure. Thanks" I smiled once again.

The heavy rain from earlier was now a drizzle.

She was opening her umbrella when she spoke "Want to have a share with my umbrella?"

"No thanks. Water wouldn't harm me." I said

"Yeah, you're right. But you might get sick" she chuckled.

"I'm healthy to be sick."

"Hope you're right."

Then we turn the opposite directions.

The following day, I woke up still exhausted from yesterday. I had a nightmare and the worse my head aches. I still haven't got to tell it to my friends, and I'm not yet planning to. I'm afraid, it still hurts me. I'm not still used to it, waking up in the morning then all you got to know and realized that you're already over. I didn't expect that this would hurt me this much.

_Okay, forget about it, Noct. You're already over. What would you expect?_

I took a deep breath, keeping my tears not to fall. I just sat there, then after a few minutes, maybe it's better to take a bath.

I let the warm water pour through me, making my every nerves, veins and cells to relax. It's very refreshing; I could stay like this forever. I closed my eyes letting the water flow down my body.

Then I realized that I was here in the bath for almost an hour. I decided to get dressed and maybe it's better to take a walk for a while. I went outside and breathe the fresh air. Then an image of a girl appeared in my mind. As I pictured it in my head, it's the girl from yesterday. I haven't asked for her name. _Oh well_, I shrugged. _It doesn't' matter._

I continued on walking and wandering around this street. Then I saw children playing and laughing. I'm envious to them. They don't care around their surroundings. Playing and laughing like that is enough to them. Then I felt _that feeling_ again, it seems somebody put something very hard in my chest, very hard it hurts me. I want to take it off, but how? I want to—no, I _have_ to forget her. Then I started to run with no place to go. I ran and I ran. I keep my tears on flowing by gulping it down. But, is running could help me to forget her? To take off this heavy burden in my chest?

Then I found myself in front of somewhat like amusement park? Shopping mall? I don't know, but this place seems very happy, alive and very colorful. I raised my head up and found a big colorful banner saying: 'Welcome to Nautilus! The City of Dreams!'

_Hm…Nautilus? It's like I've heard of this place before._

I decided to go in. _Oooh…there's quite a crowd here, mostly family, strolling individuals and…uh, never mind._

I wander around, making myself occupied. I passed on some of the food chains , benches, plants, and flowers. _Oh_, I sighed, then I sat on the benches there. It's no help. The feeling's still here. Then a few minutes, somebody spoke through the speaker: "ATTENTION! If anybody picked on some checkered black and white rectangle purse, kindly please bring it here at customer service."

The voice seems familiar. I search to where the customer service is. Well, it's not far from where I was. I didn't take second chances and I go there.

"Uh, good morning" I said to the young lady who's busy on the phone, not looking at me. She signaled for me to wait. Then after a few minutes, "yes sir, have you found…" she stopped as she saw me. I smiled.

"Oh, hi. I didn't expect you to see here" she said as she stood from her chair.

"Me too. Well…just strolling around" I shrugged.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, nothing"

"So, how are we feeling now?"

"Well, still a bit depressed. But I'm working just fine."

"Oh, that's nice to hear…wait, I'll just look at my schedule" she said then she rummage around the papers on her table. _What is she planning?_

"Well, fortunately, I'm free this evening. You, do you have something to do this evening?" she looked at me. Then somebody interrupted.

"Excuse me. You're looking for some checkered black and white purse, right?"

"Oh, yes. I am. Have you found it?"

"I think, yes…if this is what you're talking about" the man placed the said wallet on the counter.

"Just a minute" she said then she called for somebody. A teenager appeared. Then she asked the teen. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes. Thank you very much. You didn't know how this much means to me. My mother gave this to me while she's still living." The teen turned to the guy.

"Well, I think you must be careful next time. And sorry to hear about your mom." The guy said.

"I will. Promise." The girl said then she walked away. The woman in the customer service turned to the guy. "Thank you sir for your honesty."

The man smiled. "It's my pleasure." Then he walked away. The girl turned her attention back at me. "So, where are we?" she asked.

"About me being free this…" she cut me mid-sentence.

"Oh, yeah. So are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Great, because I'm just planning to show you what Nautilus is really like."

"Sounds interesting."

"You must be."

* * *

That evening, around 6 pm, I came to meet her. Well, 'til now I haven't got to ask her name. Then I saw her and approached at her.

"Hey, you're just in time. But I'm sorry the start of the show is going to be late. And sorry, because I didn't get to seek information, earlier. It's going to be around 7. So for the meantime, maybe it's better to, y'know, eat some? Are you hungry?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, I haven't eaten yet." I said.

Then we ate on some resto on the street, I didn't know what it's called. I didn't expect that it would be this fun eating at this kind of eatery. It's my first time eating here, because I usually ate at some fine dining.

_I must get to know this girl better._

As we finished eating, we still have thirty minutes before the show she's been mentioning, to start.

"So how's the food?" she asked as we walked.

"Great" I said. "Actually, it's my first time to eat at such eatery, I usually eat at a fine dining or fast foods, but that kind…I've never been into that, really" I shrugged as I chuckled.

"Glad, I'm the first to make you experience eating at 'such' eatery" she smiled. I chuckled. Then it became silent, an awkward one.

"Well…" I'm the first who speak. "See, uh—since we met, we haven't got to know each other." I manage to say. _Damn! I'm no good to this._

"Actually, that's what I'm about to tell you, too." She said. _So, does that mean we have the same thoughts?_

"I'm Lightning, by the way. But I would prefer better calling me Light." She continued.

"Very unique name we have there, huh?" I said, smiling. She chuckled.

"Well, mine's Noctis. But you can call me Noct." I said.

* * *

That night went so fast. I didn't realize that it's already midnight. I had so much fun. The show she's been mentioning, it's really awesome. It helps me to forget some of these bad feelings I feel. Thanks to her.

I dreamt about her that night. She's smiling at me. But, the night went fast, and the next thing I knew I'm here at Nautilus again, _meeting with her?_

I don't know but it seems that something's whispering to me to go here or it's just my feet dragging me here. I know that's even an insane idea to think about. But here I am already, leaning on the customer service table, greeting her.

"Oh, hi… " she smiled.

"Care to have a dinner tonight. Well, last night you brought me to one of your-well, places you hang out a lot. Maybe today's my turn. I will take you to the places I've been and always been…places I usually hang out." I shrugged. _Why am I being defensive?_

"u-huh…seems like a fair idea to me" she said nodding, dubiously.

Then that night after her work, I took her out for a dinner at a fine restaurant. And it seems that she's not familiar on these different utensils. Now I curse the people who even invented this. But the same time, I may not, because all these utensils can be used in eating. A spoon for the soup, for the main dish, et cetera, whatsoever. Then she really is having a hard time, so I teach and guided her, and she seems a fast learner. She ate like she really had been in this kind of fine dining.

As we got outside, she said,"Well, thanks for everything. At least I am familiarized with all those spoons and forks…but it's a little-no, not little, expensive on those kind, but really thank you for even caring to treat someone like me." She chuckled. "Really, I've never been into that kind. Just my first time."

"I'm glad I'm the first guy who brought you there." I smiled.

The following day, I am here again at Nautilus. Then the next day and the next day. And another day, I found myself, again, keep going back here at Nautilus—no, at the Nautilus' customer service, to be specific. And each day, she's going to ask me 'how am I?' and I would answer "Better than yesterday." And each passing day also we went to different places after her work, and we're having fun time. And I would feel better and better each day until I almost forgot about Stella. But each passing day, I don't know but it seems that I'm always feeling uneasiness that I can't even explain or determine where this comes from. Then a thought came to my mind one night as me and Light was dating? Okay hanging out. I don't know but as I look at her, it's like I don't want to keep my eyes off her, afraid that she might vanished in front of me. I want to be here with her, if that's even possible. Her and only her. Wait, am I falling in love all over again? No. I promised myself not to, yet. Not for now, after that incident. But it seems that it's happening inevitably, I can't even control or stop this. And nothing's going to stop me.

That night as I went to bed, I found myself falling in love again and I can't believe it. I 'still' really can't believe this. It happens so fast. Light won't leave my mind. Her smile, her face, her eyes, everything, it stuck here. And it's a nice feeling.

* * *

We've been like this, sitting there and silent for almost eternity. I can't stand this anymore. I turned to face her. _Okay Noct, you can do it._ I am going to tell her what I feel for her. _But how?_Will I tell her…'_Light, I didn't know but it seems too fast. It's like I'm fallin' in love all over again…_' ugh! _Not a chance._

I was caught off-guarded as I saw her already facing me with a questioning look, but as our eyes met, I already forgot what I'm about to tell her. _But what is it? Ugh! Stupid Noct. _I hit my forehead by my hand.

"A-are you alright?" she suddenly asked which caught me off-guarded, again. I managed to face her.

"I…Light. I-I don't know how to say this but…_ugh! Why is it so hard to confess?_" I muttered. Then I turned to face her again. "L-Light…I…I-I love you." _There_, I've said it. I turned my face away, afraid of how she would react; but instead, she suddenly stood up and faced her back at me. I got startled.

"I-I'm sorry, Noct, but…" she said, but I, at once, cut her and made her face me. I don't wanna hear those words again…

'_Noct, I think we're not meant for each other. There's still many out there, right? Who's more deserving for you…I love him and he loves me…he made me choose between the two of you…I chose him…_

…_Noctis what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry Noctis, but I'm breaking up with you.'_

NO! I wouldn't let it happen again _this_ time

"Please, Light, give me a chance." I said

"Noct, I also love you…but-"

_That's it._

That's what I'm waiting and wanting to hear. I didn't get second thoughts and I held her close to mine…

_The kiss…_

Now I know and I'm sure of myself,

_I'm in love with you, Light. I will __**never**__ let you go. And it seems that I want to stay like this forever. __**He**__r in my arms. Relying onto me and only me. I know I'm being selfish but I really wanted her. I haven't felt this kind of want and need in my life but to her._

But I felt a hand through my chest. Is she shoving me away? No. I wouldn't let her.

"N-Noctis" she said breathlessly as she broke the kiss. She's frowning. "N-noct I'm sorry but I don't love you."

_What? But what does she meant by earlier?_

"W-what about you said that you love-" I tried to say.

"I only see you as a friend. And to tell you, I'm not yet ready to be involved in a commitment." Then she paced away.

"But, Light…answer me! Do you love me, Light?" I almost shouted. "Light? I don't believe you. I know you love me."

She didn't hesitate to turn at me.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Noctis didn't give up. Light continued to shove him away. But he's still eager, because he believes that he has a special place in Lightning's heart. She's just not ready yet, like what she had told him, or maybe even afraid to admit it. Noctis still smelled some hope and he also remembered what Lightning told him the first time they met…

"…_don't lose hope." _

Her words echoed in his ear.

She even told him that his _former_ was lucky to have him. Isn't that enough to let her know that he won't hurt her like what that bastard done? He thought.

Then he became more eager to have her. To make her love him. He wanted her to feel that she's lucky to have him, that she's the luckiest woman. He will not ever hurt her and he will eventually kill himself if he ever gets to hurt her, and he will surely not forgive himself.

Noctis get to print some papers where it tells that Lightning, with a picture of her, gone missing- even if she's really not- since he got alive and complete again. There's a catalog below the picture saying: _'Please return my missing puzzle piece.'_ And below it was another _quote 'My heart is like a puzzle that's unfinished, because a piece was missing, and I'm asking for your help to find it and bring it back. If not, my life will not be complete as a finished puzzle.'_

Then he went to post it around the city.

* * *

As Lightning and her younger sister, Serah was walking, an ad or a silly ad caught Serah's attention. She read the big announcement by her eyes "MISSING" then she saw her sister's picture below the word and she read more. Her eyes moved down

'_Please return my missing puzzle piece.' _'Call *** ** **' and below it was a name 'Noctis Lucis Caelum.' After she read it she turned to face Lightning who continued walking.

"Hey sis!"

Lightning stopped and turned to Serah with a questioning look.

"Take a look at this silly ad." Serah said. Lightning walked beside her then she looked at the paper. After reading it, Lightning frowned.

* * *

**Noctis' P.O.V.**

"What's the meaning of this?" I heard a feminine voice I knew too well. It's really nice hearing that voice again. My heart skipped a beat. I slowly turned around and I can't believe it, there she is. Here in front of me. I just realize I'm already missing her this badly, after several weeks…

"Explain this." She said as she waved the paper I printed.

"Light, as you can see…Light I love you and I'm already missing you. You're my pissing piece. Please don't hurt me like this…just admit it. I know you love me, too, Light and I could see that." I walk towards her.

"Well, you're mistaken" she said. "How many times must I tell…" I cut her off.

"Please, look me in the eyes, tell me that you really don't love me. Prove it." I said as I held her shoulder and she looked at me straightly. My heart won't stop beating fast.

She sighed "I…I don't love you, Noct." she shove my hand away then she ran away.

Is that it? Is it already over? But it's like something muttering to me to still not to give up. But she, herself just said it. But, no, I won't give up. Not yet. I still don't believe her. I could clearly see directly in her eyes and in her voice the words I love you she hesitated to say.

I got an idea.

* * *

**NORMAL PO.V.**

Serah was walking peacefully along the streets when somebody bumped her. She frowned. But as she look, she found an undeniably gorgeous guy.

"I'm sorry" said he.

"It's alright" she said.

"Hey, you're Light's sister, right?" the guy suddenly asked as she was about to walk away.

She stopped. "Y-yeah… I just noticed that my sister getting popular these days. First, the stupid ad…" she muttered.

"You saw the ad?"

"Yeah, and whoever he is, he's crazy."

"Well, the guy's you're calling stupid, silly, crazy, is all but me" the guy shrugged. Serah's eyes widened in embarrassment

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay" the guy smiled.

"Then, what is it that you need?" Serah asked.

"You're a bright person, huh? You already knew that I need something from you."

Serah gulped.

"You don't need to worry, it's not that bad. I just want to ask for your number" the guy said.

"What? Are you crazy? We just met."

"I know, I know. I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum, alright? Still don't trust me? Your sister knows me."

"Yeah, I know. It's obvious, my sis knows you. You even made a very stupid announcement, right? Okay, I trust you. Here." Then Serah gave her number.

"Thanks" Noctis said. "By the way, don't tell this to you sister, okay?" he continued.

"Promise" Serah said. Then Noctis walked away.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V. **

_**Five Days Later…**_

Serah and Lightning were watching TV when Serah's cellphone rang, an unknown number. She went outside before she answer.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"It's me, Noctis. Remember?" Noctis said on another line.

"It's been five days. I waited for your call."

"Thank you, but you really don't need to. I just want you to do me a favor, please."

"What is it?"

"Will you bring your sister at the stadium tomorrow night? But please don't let her know that I'm the one behind all these."

"Okay, but what will I tell her, instead?"

"Tell her there's going to be a concert and you want to watch. Whatever excuses that comes up in your mind. But the important is that you make her go there, alright?"

"Okay."

"And please, if you already brought her there, just leave her alone, alright?"

"A-alright. But what time?"

"Around seven. Don't be late."

"Okay."

Then Noctis hang up.

The following day, Serah finally made Lightning to come with her as she made all the excuses she could make, she used the concert as an excuse...

"Well I haven't heard nor read about the concert tonight." Lightning said

"Oh, sis, you're hopeless. But to tell you the concert's really unexpected and one more thing, it's one of my favorite bands. So please let me go there. If you want, you could come with me."

"You can't even mention to me the name of the band."

"Of course I can. It's...uh…Light of the Night sky. Yeah it's a bit long, but they're really an awesome band. And they're all gorgeous, especially the lead."

"Then who's the lead?"

"Uh…it's Night, his screen name maybe. You should meet him. Your name compatibles with him and the name of the band, see: _**Light**_ of the _**Night**_ Sky. _Ooh_, I'm sure you two have great chemistry." Serah giggles.

"Then now, you're suggesting me a boyfriend, huh?" Lightning smirked.

"No. I'm just…Yeah, suggesting. Oooh… Okay, why are you so many questions? Why don't you just come with me? Don't you trust me?" Serah hid a smile on her last sentence. She's sure that will work.

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you. Sorry, and I trust you, Serah." Lightning said who felt guilty.

_You shouldn't be._ Serah thought sadly, as she realized how her sister trusts her and she's all but lying to her.

That night, the sisters went to the stadium. As they were on their way, Serah's heart beat furiously, seems no end. She's really nervous. Then she just realize, she still didn't know who Noctis is and what are his motives. She wished that she didn't accept his favor, but it's too late now that they're already here.

Lightning was surprised and got confused as she found that there are no people here, even a shadow. She began to lose temper, but as she turned, Serah was nowhere in her sight. Her irritation soon changed into worry. She looked around but, Serah was not around. Then suddenly, her phone rang. And it's Serah, she, immediately answered it.

"Serah, where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Light. I lied to you there's really no concert. Someone just asked for my favor and I accepted it. But please don't worry about me. I'm all fine. Bye." Serah, at once, hang up.

"Serah-" she tried to say but it's too late. _Tsk_, she grunted. Then she heard a sound, seem like a microphone. She turned to where it is, and it's from the stage. There, she saw a man holding something. _A guitar?_ She thought. And it seems that the man is tuning it.

She can't distinguish the guy, so she walked even closer. As she realize who it was, her heart pounded, furiously. The man smiled at her. "This is for you" he said.

Then he began strumming his guitar. Lightning didn't move but stood there watching _her_ man. The guy started to sing- If You're Not The One…

**_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
_**

**_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_**

**_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

She didn't notice that tears started to flow down her cheeks. She loves him so much but she's just afraid to be hurt again, that she might just lose him like the guy she loved from before. The man continued to sing…

**_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_**

**_I don't know life so far away  
But I know that its just a trip  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I've build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_**

**_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

The guy started to get down the stage as he continued to sing and strumming his guitar…

**_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_**

**_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

The guy made his last strum as he finished singing. Lightning's tears won't stop falling as she continued falling in love for the guy. She almost laughed but crying as he finished and placed his guitar on the Bermuda grass they're standing on.

"You're a terrible singer, Night" she chuckled. Noctis smiled as he gave her a confused look. He stroked her face as he wiped off her tears.

"W-what did you call me?" He asked.

"Well that's what my sister told me. She told me that there will be a concert, and it's her favorite band: Light of the Night Sky. And the lead singer named Night." She said, smiling as she thought how hopeless her sister was.

He chuckled "Really? How sweet of her. Light of the Night Sky, huh? Night, hmm..." He looked at her intently "… Then you are my Light...I love you, Light." He stroked her face once more.

Lightning started to cry again.

"Noctis, I'm sorry but I love you. I really, really love you."

Noctis' face brightened.

"Light." He cupped his hands on Lightning's face to make her look at him. Then as they met, he slowly leaned closer until he reached her and kissed her. Lightning wrapped her arms around his and answered his kisses. The kiss turned to be a very passionate one.

Noctis suddenly found himself lying on the bed.

_Oh 'twas all but a dream,_ he thought. Then he looked over beside him. _A dream come true. _He smiled as he stroke his wife's face, who's peacefully sleeping. He can't believe that he's already married and to the girl he love, that was just happened yesterday.

"Lightning have I told you how much I love you?" he said. Lightning moaned as she snuggled to him more.

"Yes, but I still want to hear it." She said.

Then he whispered to her all the sweet things and on how much he loves her.

**~END~**

**

* * *

**

**Please **

**R E V I E W**

What do you think? XD


	3. Story 3:The POV

I entitled p.o.v because most of this story speak how I feel for Lightis..hehe..yeah, i think I'm mad. XD

* * *

**The P.o.V.**

Inspired by the song _I Just wanna know_ by Taio Cruz

Noctis was driving along the highway in the middle of the night. It was quiet and seems the road is without end. Sitting on the passenger seat is his now fiancée, Claire Farron, who he used to call as Light. Not Lightning, because she's the one who gives the radiance in his very dark way of life and make him show that it's still possible for him to change.

Even though he's from a Mafia, since he met Lightning, he tried his best not to do anything illegal and tried his best to not to be included in some cases especially the illegally political ones. His life became smoothly straight and away from bad issues. But tonight, his _light_ seems to give him a cold shoulder after the event they attended on the foundation he's promoting for the poor children. Yes, he is now donating to the poor, not stealing their lives from them. But enemies are still on the way but he ignores them all. And some of his enemies and even some of his mafia team hate him more and think he's crazy. After an hour of driving, he parked his car on the grand parking of his mansion. The mansion they're currently living will be different from the mansion they built for each other after their grand wedding. Noctis stared at his girl as she just made her way out and didn't even care to wait for him to open the door for her and walk straight inside. He sighed and went after her, after he shut the engine off. He took the grand stairs found at the center of the mansion and went to their vast room. He found her sitting on their gigantic fluffy bed. Carvings can be found on the board of the bed. Noctis heave a sigh and sat, kneeling , on the shiny wooden floor, in front of her, and his rear sitting on his ankles. "What's the problem?" he looks up at her following her eyes but Light won't look at him. She crossed her arms. "Tell me what did you saw in me and you fell?" her tone is somewhat cold and it makes him to chuckle lightly. "What's funny?" she retorted.

"Nothing. It's just, is that the only reason of your irritation?"

"I'm serious here." She looks at him sharply. "Noct…" she looks away again, huffing slightly. And turns back at him again "I'm tired of people's criticism. About them telling I'm just a mere sergeant, a soldier and a woman too _manly _for you. Not even fitted to be a queen." She scoffed bitterly, and pain can be heard in her voice. "They even said that my family isn't even popular in the first place and that we're not rich…and the worst is t-they said I'm just using your—damn!" she looks away again, pursing her lips in too much irritation. "Your damn money. That damn riches of yours." She looks at him again, upset. "Tell me, what? What'd you saw in me, huh? You know I'm not the kind, right? Or I'm wrong?" she paused for a while. "If you see me as one, then I'd be willing to cancel our wed-" she started to take off her engagement ring when Noctis' held her hand to stop and interrupts her.

"Ssshhh…" He deeply sighed. He gently placed her hands down on her lap and he held it. "Light, relax. Your heating up again." He chuckled. Light can't believe how he can still chuckle. "You also know me right? I don't think you that way. And even, I don't know such criticism exist. I don't see you as one, Light." He suddenly found himself feeling awkward. He's not the person who expresses himself. "Light don't tell me you want to hear it." He looks away, but still tried to keep his coolness that's slowly fading. "I want to hear it."Light looks on the side, her irritation started to lessen. Noctis laughed slightly in a cool way. Then he looks up at her again. "Like what I have to expect." He sighed deeply again. Thinking of how he'll start. "Light, I'm smart enough to pick my woman. Smart enough to know if she's just using me or not."Light look back at him. _Damn_ he feels too awkward. "D-do I really need to explain myself?"

"I want to hear you."

"Don't you believe me?"

Light sighed. "How smart are you to even said that in full confidence?"

Noctis sighed; he can't do anything, right? But…"You already know me for almost three years and already knows what I feel for you. "

"No, I don't."

Noctis chuckled again. He can't believe this woman. "Okay. They just don't know how hard it is for me to get a stubborn yet a very compassionate woman. Especially y-you know, I-I'm naturally shy." He tried his best not to look away from her. He's feeling awkward and shy again. He really hates expressing himself. "For me to get on this stage finally going to marry you is one of my biggest achievements."

"Then what's your biggest?"

"You. Being a mother of my child and you, being the light of my home."

Light flushed. She didn't expect him to say that. "Okay, I-I've heard enough." She glances away. Noctis smiled at her expression, so she's feeling awkward too and he thinks he got his revenge for making him express himself. "Wait, I'm not finished yet." He held her chin and made her look at him. Light looks at him straightly. "Don't ever let those words bring you down and be the cause of regret that you haven't able to marry a man as me. In short, regret that you didn't able to marry me." Light can't help but to chuckle at his statement. "You really are full of yourself, Noct."

"There! That's one of the things I liked about you. When I'm with you I can appear as myself. I can be who I really am. You accept me as a shy but overestimating moron and I like you for showing and making me sure that you won't leave me even if I show you my worst self."

"Well, I'm just about to do so, right?"

"That's a different story. You're just about to do it because you love me. Even if I know it's hard for you. Am I not right?"

He's totally right. But she didn't answer.

"You did it because you think it's the best for both of us. Okay, let's say I think you that way, then why do you need to please yourself to me that you're not. But I know you, Light. You're too honest and I know your love is pure to even do such thing. And I'm very proud to say that you're forever will be my princess and my queen. You're sweet and gentle fitted to be my princess yet cold and superior with strong dignity, just fitted to be my queen and to rule my kingdom. Don't let them pull you down. Pull your dignity and faith as my woman down. I loved and love and will love you for unknown and unspeakable reasons and will like you for many reasons. I like how you're beautiful. I like everything, may it be a small or a big thing, as in 'everything' about you. " Man, he just realized that his feelings for her are overflowing, it's hard to explain. "And I don't know how to live without you. Y-" he suddenly felt awkward again. "You're hard to let go and I will totally regret it and it will be my biggest mistake if I let you go or let you leave me." He looks more intently at her. "You're different. You're even unique. There's this something in you that I didn't saw in others. I keep on searching; I'm not content since I found you." His hand started to stroke her hand. Then silence surrounded the room and they just stared at each other for eternity when he smiled. "Goodness, Light!" he glances away and looks back at her. "There are many yet unexplainable feelings I have for you. I never thought and expected that I love you this badly." He chuckled out of amazement. Light flushed "I-I regret I even made you explain." She looks away, smiling slightly. "I-I'm sorry I think asking you such just make you think that I don't trust you. But I do trust and believe you,Noct. I-I just want to see you being awkward and see all tense. But I'm impressed. You seem not at all." Then they chuckled and she continued. "But I didn't told you to explain everything, right? I even told you to stop. And is there even anything for you to explain?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You really don't' need to say everything, because I know how much you love me. I-I was just so upset I told you such things. "

"I know. "He smiled. Then he went to stroke her face and they smiled to each other. "I love you Claire." Light flushed as he mentioned her real name. She doesn't like it when someone will mention her real name. "Please-" but before she could protest, she met his lips. She flushed and she slowly closed her eyes and answered his sweet kisses.

**o O o**

_There are many yet unexplainable words. Very unexplainable, many end up concluding that they don't know the reason why they love the person. Well, maybe that's the magic of love._

* * *

Don't think that this story is good ... and sorry for my writing. and sorry if this is short.. and I just got inspired and wrote a story.

hope you **review.**

thanks.


End file.
